Super Snippets
by BitterSweetChaoticSerenity
Summary: This is strictly to post the previews/snippets of the new story my sister and I will be publishing in 2015. DC Heroes: Jason Todd, Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent, and Adrian Veidt. Marvel Heroes: Steve Rogers, Peter Parker, and Tony Stark. There may be more, but those are the main men. Rated M for some of the chapters that might be a little more... intense, than others. Warning: Canon/OC


**A/N: **This is a sneak peek, of Super Weird: Part One - Red Hood.

_Enjoy_...

* * *

**Preview...**

Bruce sighed as there was another bang from upstairs. "I believe the children are at it again, sir," Alfred said, pouring Bruce a cup of coffee. Bruce picked up the cup lazily and took a sip as Jason dashed into the room. He was wearing a pair of jeans, and a red t-shirt with yellow words sprawled on the front.

"You'll never catch me, slow poke," he taunted. He swiveled around to face the doorway, unaware of Bruce and Alfred already in the room.

"Jason, I'm going to kill you," Veronica growled from the hallway. She sprang into the room, her long, dark hair flying out behind her. She lunged after Jason, only for him to move at the last second, causing her to crash into the dining room chair. Her thick hair fell in her face, and she viciously pushed it back. "You're dead." Briefly, Bruce wondered what Jason did this time to tick Veronica off.

"That's if you can even catch me," Jason said, backing up. "Which you can't."

"You can't run forever," Veronica snapped. "Who knows? Maybe I'll get you later, when you think I've cooled down. Maybe your favorite shirt will somehow end up in a pile of ashes on your bedroom floor."

Jason's eyes narrowed, and he growled, "You wouldn't dare."

"But that's the thing, though, isn't it?" Veronica said, smirking at him. Her eyes shined with mischief. "Would I?"

"Not if you want to live," Jason snapped.

Veronica let out a hearty laugh. "Aw, rich boy emotionally attached to his shirt?" she teased.

Jason tense like a cat ready to pounce on a mouse. "That's it! Come here!" And with that he lunged at her, but pulling a trick from Jason's book, Veronica moved away at the last second.

"Is this how you treat all women?" Veronica joked. Jason smirked and dove for her again, and she let him tackle her. "Because if that's so, don't start crying when you end up thirty years old and alone." Jason was about to fire back when Veronica said sarcasm dripping from her words, "Because you're _such_ a catch." Jason was about to say something, but this time, Bruce cut him off.

"At-hem." Veronica and Jason looked behind them to see Bruce and Alfred sitting there. Veronica smiled, and then looked back to Jason with a frown.

"Get off," she grumbled pushing him off of herself with more than enough effort.

"Hey, watch it!" Jason snapped.

Veronica retorted, "Aw, rich boy's feelings hurt?" She stood up and reached a hand down to Jason who took it and pulled her back down. "Oh, I'm going to throttle you..."

Jason laughed, and shoved her away. "Oh really? I thought we already concluded that you couldn't catch me."

"I'd kiss your shirt goodbye."

"Undressing me already?"

"At-_hem_," Bruce tried again. "Veronica, Jason, why don't you join us for breakfast?"

Veronica let out a squeal which made Jason flinch. "Breakfast!" she cheered, making sure to kick Jason before jogging to her seat next to Bruce. Before she sat down, she smiled at Alfred. "Thank you, sir. I appreciate it."

Alfred smiled. "You're welcome, but there's really no need to thank me."

Veronica shook her head. "You deserve thanks, even if that pinhead doesn't give you any," she mumbled, shooting a look at Jason, who was also taking a seat next to Bruce at the other side of the table.

Jason ignored her. Veronica took her seat, and then jumped when something rubbed against her leg. "Do you have a ca-OWWW!" She shot a murderous look at Jason. "What's your problem?"

"What do you mean?" Jason asked, putting on a fake innocent look. Veronica's eyes narrowed and she tried to kick him back, but she kicked air. She scowled. "Nice try, too slow."

"I'm thinking about stabbing you with a fork, just saying," Veronica mumbled.

Bruce sighed. "No language like that at the table. Jason, stop kicking her. Veronica, stop edging him on."

"He edges _me_ on first," Veronica whined like a five year old.

"I do not! You're the one who threatens me!" Jason yelled, crossing his arms.

"I have empty threats, unlike you!"

"Your threats are _not_ empty," Jason spat.

"I haven't stabbed, throttled, or killed you yet, _have_ I?" Veronica hissed, subconsciously fingering the fork next to her hand.

Bruce let out a low growl. "Children _enough_," he boomed, making Veronica and Jason flinched away from him. They didn't expect him to join in. "You will both be dismissed from the table without breakfast if you do not behave, am I understood?" Both teenagers tried to protest, but Bruce went on, authoritative and frightening. "Any arguing and you'll be put in time-out together in the training room, where you'll talk out your problems like adults. Be_have_."

Veronica sighed, irritated, but nodded. "Yes sir," she said clearly, trying to mask her annoyance.

"Jason?" Bruce warned.

"Yes sir," Jason mumbled.

Bruce sighed, pleased, and then smiled at both of them. "Good." Surprisingly, both Jason and Veronica were able to have a civil conversation and not argue. It amazed Bruce who thought they would still argue despite the possible punishment.

Today, Bruce decided, was a good day.

* * *

Author's Note: _Think of this as a preview, if you will. There are more heading your way when we upload our newest story:** SUPER WEIRD**. We have been planning this story for a couple of years and we will be posting it 2015. Keep in mind we have to finish Riddle Of My Past, and redo Getting Under the Masks. That will take time. I'm sorry. _

_Veronica is my new OC. She's going to be the funnest character to write ever! I can't wait to share her story with you all. I you'll love reading it just as much as I love writing it. I've never had so much fun writing!_

_P.S. - The other one doesn't want me to post this one shot till I've made one for each character, but I'm going to post it anyway because I've got a lot of one-shots for them I want to share. **JASONXVERONICA** for life!_

**I hope we can start posting sometime in 2015, hell, maybe even 2016, who knows. And no, this is not a Jaca one-shot base, this is to give you all a preview of what is to be with Veronica. Nothing to big, just simple teasers to get people ready for the upcoming story, you know? :)**

**In case you were wondering, though many of you probably weren't, she will end up being with several people. So far we only have some people whom we are absolutely going to add, they're: Jason Todd, Red Hood; Clark Kent, Superman; Bruce Wayne, Batman; Adrian Veidt, Ozymandias; Steve Rogers, Captain America; Peter Parker, Spiderman; Tony Stark, Ironman; and more . . . maybe.**


End file.
